Little Orphan Sandy, Sadiras Story
by Karen
Summary: My own take on the origins of Sadira from the "Aladdin" TV series.
1. Part 1

Little Orphan Sandy  
Sadira's Story

By Karen

Part 1

Clutching her precious bundle, Sadira quietly made her way up the steps of the old ramshackle building that had been her home for as long as she could remember. She paused a moment to glance behind... Nobody had been following her or had even noticed her... Good.

Slowly opening the worn wooden door, the young girl snuck inside. She could see the lamp light from the kitchen, and two barely distinguishable voices were coming from there. One voice Sadira knew only to well, the other belonged to a stranger, a man probably.

Creeping past the kitchen, she made her way up the rotting wooden steps to the girl's dormitory. The other children, orphans like herself, were all asleep on their thinning cots, underneath their worn blankets. Sadira softly tiptoed past them and stopped at the cot where the smallest little girl lay. She must have been having a horrible nightmare because she was crying in her sleep.

"Mama!" she sobbed. "Sadira!"

The older girl knelt down and took the child in her arms. "Hush, Aisha, there there." At the sound of her voice, the little one slowly awoke, but she was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's all right," Sadira soothed. "It was just a bad dream, kiddo, nothing to cry over."

Aisha nodded, trembling. "I... I... I know," she whimpered.

Sadira gently wiped the tears off the child's face. "Just don't think about bad things like nightmares, Aisha. Instead, why don't you think about your parents?"

The little girl shook her head sadly. "You're the only one here who really might have parents out there somewhere... Mine... Mine are dead."

"No, I mean think about the parents who want to adopt you, because they want a pretty little girl with brown eyes and black hair," Sadira smiled cheerfully.

Aisha's eyes lit up. "Really? Do you really think there's someone out there who wants me?"

Sadira grinned, happy to have cheered up her little friend. "I'll bet my life on it," she tousled the child's hair. "But in the meantime, here's a little something to tide you over 'till then."

She emptied the sack, revealing a whole load of food. There were two loaves of fresh white bread, and at least a dozen pieces of exotic fruit. "See," Sadira announced proudly, "All for you!"

Aisha gasped. "Sadira! You've been stealing again!"

"Of course!" the thin, twelve year old snapped. "There isn't enough here to keep a dog alive, you know that."

"I know, but The Scorpion warned you about what would happen if you were ever caught stealing from the food stalls again."

Sadira smirked. The headmistress of the village orphanage had a real name of course, but the children here always called her "The Scorpion" behind her back, mainly because of the stick she carried. It was not very large or heavy, but when she brought it down on a kid's shoulder it stung worse then any insect!

"Oh don't worry about me, kiddo, I can handle The Scorpion, it's you I'm worried about. You haven't had a decent meal in ages."

"None of us have," Aisha pointed out.

Sadira sighed, it was just like Aisha to be thinking of everybody else. "I know, but nobody else here is sick. Believe me, you need this food more then any of us do right now."

This was, in fact, the truth, for Aisha had always been a frail, sickly child. When she had first arrived at the orphanage as a tot, nobody thought she would last more then a week. But Sadira had taken her under her wing, just like she had done with all the younger children. At least once a week she came home after curfew with a bundle of stolen food to divide among the little ones, and the now six year old Aisha was usually given some of the larger portions.

"All right," she agreed reluctantly. "I'll take half of one of the loaves, but promise to give the rest of the bread and the fruit to the others?"

Sadira's face fell. "Oh, all right," she finally gave in. She broke one of the loaves in half and gave the larger portion the the child. "Here, enjoy."

"You won't be enjoying _anything!_" a loud, high pitched voice sounded from the doorway.

Sadira and Aisha froze in fear as the scorpion charged into the dormitory.

"I knew it!" she screeched. "I just knew it was you who stole this food from that caravan. Give it here!." Quickly, she snatched the bread from the child and the bag from Sadira.

"Just look at this!" she screamed. "This food was on it's way to Agrabah as a part of the princesses birthday feast, and now it's ruined! Ruined! Because your filthy little paws have been on it!"

Aisha gasped in fear. Stealing food from the market stalls was punishable by the loss of one's hands... But to actually have stolen food meant for the Sultan's own table? Her friend was surly in for It now!

Sadira clenched her teeth, already doing the math in her head. She had stolen that bag of food from a fancy looking caravan, but she had barely managed to escape with both her hands once the guards and the villages chief magistrate spotted her. It must have been one of the guards that she heard when coming in tonight. That must have been how The Scorpion knew about it.

"Please, Miss," Aisha whispered timidly. "Please, can't we have just a little bit of the food since we have already touched it? It would be wasteful not to."

"No!" the scorpion snapped. "Certainly not! How dare you suggest such a thing?"

Poor Aisha was almost in tears. "But, Miss," she pleaded again, "all we've had to eat today is..."

"Shut up you ungrateful little brat!" And with that the child was grabbed by the hair and thrown roughly to the floor. The Scorpion raised her stick to strike the frail little girl... but Sadira moved between them. Poor little Aisha threw herself into the older girl's arms, sobbing, and trembling like a little leaf.

"Leave her alone!" Sadira snarled, glaring hatefully at the tyrannical orphanage director. "Can't you see she's sick? You'll have to beat me with that thing a million times before I'll let you touch her with it!"

"That's enough, Sadira!" She grabbed the girls dark arm and yanked her away from the frightened Aisha.

All of the other children in the dormitory had long since been woken by the ordeal. Now they were watching timidly from their beds, both interested and terrified at the same time.

"You're coming with me!" The Scorpion growled to Sadira. "And you," she turned to Aisha and the other children "You had all better get back to bed before I take the whip to you too!"

* * *

_"This is it,"_ Sadira thought as the orphanage headmistress dragged her, struggling, from the dormitory. _"I'm either going to get both my hands cut off, or I'm going to get thrown out to live on the streets. I can probably handle that, but what'll poor Aisha do without someone to steal her a little extra food every now and then?"_ It was the thought of that that frightened her more then anything else.

But The Scorpion wasn't heading for the door to throw her out, instead Sadira found herself being forced into the orphanages dirty kitchen. Waiting there, was a middle aged man, dressed in fine robes, and with a sparkling jewel in his turban. Sadira's heart sank as she recognized the wealthy chief magistrate.

"Well, here she is," the scorpion announced, roughly shoving the girl forward.

Chief magistrate Yasir stood up from his chair, giving her his most charming smile, but to Sadira it seemed more like a leer. "So, we meet again, my dear."

She didn't like the look in his eyes. "What do you want?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips defensively.

He laughed, ignoring her question. "She certainly has allot of spunk in her," he remarked, turning to The Scorpion. "How old is she exactly?"

"Twelve, almost thirteen."

"I see, and her health?"

"Perfect, she wouldn't have been able to rob that caravan otherwise."

"Yes," the magistrate laughed. "I'll buy that. Tell me, can she read?"

The orphanage director nodded. "Yes, not that there's much to read around here, but this one somehow managed to learn on her own."

"Clever girl," he smiled, impressed.

Sadira scowled. What was going on here?

"If you don't mind my asking, Sir, why the interest in her?"

"Indeed you might ask," Yasir smirked. "As you know, I saw this girl earlier today, and strangely enough, I liked what I saw. I would like to buy her from you as a servant."

Sadira felt a wave of panic rush through her. She didn't want to go with this man. If she did, who would take care of Aisha and the little ones? Besides, the magistrate frightened her, although she would never in a million years admit that.

The Scorpion raised an eyebrow. "Sadira? Why she's nothing but a common thief, a nameless, no account stray abandoned here years ago."

"True, true," he said haughtily. "I know I could easily get a girl with better breeding and proper training, but this one," he pointed a finger at Sadira, "interests me a great deal. Why, in the right clothes, and with the proper training, this girl would make a charming addition to any harem." Then he turned to her with an arrogant smile. "What do you say, my dear?"

Sadira's face grew hot. She clenched her hands and teeth in rage, her fear quickly being replaced by anger. "No way!" she yelled, stamping her foot in a tantrum. "Forget it!"

"Sadira!" cried The Scorpion, the she turned to Yasir. "You see?" she announced. "She's a wretched, good for nothing little wench, unfit to be a servant to great people like you. She's stubborn, willful..."

"I'll _break_ her will!" the magistrate interrupted. "I have made my decision. I want her!" Then he handed the scorpion a small bag of gold coins. "Have her brought to my estate tomorrow."

Her eyes brightening with a greedy light, The Scorpion eagerly accepted the coins. "Yes, Sir."

Yasir turned to Sadira, his face softening and his eyes lighting up. "You will enjoy serving me," he said, then he reached out to touch her face...

But Sadira was too quick for him. In one swift movement she roughly shoved his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she growled.

Maybe it was the savage, animal like snarl on her young face, maybe it was the raging fire that burned in her clear, blue green eyes, but for whatever reason, the magistrate took a few startled steps back, his arrogant smile quickly evaporating. Though he regained his composure, it was plain to see that she had almost completely unnerved him.

"Yes, well," he muttered. "You certainly are a wild one, but I think I can tame you in good time." Then he grinned at The Scorpion, there is another bag of gold in it for you if you have her at my estate before tomorrow afternoon. I am anxious to begin this girls breaking in." And with that he left.

Sadira let out a snort as the magistrate sauntered his way out. "Breaking in", was that what he called it? Well she was not a horse, and she would not be broken! She was about to say this out loud when a sharp sting to her shoulder sent her yelping in pain to the floor.

"That was for stealing!" the scorpion growled.

Another blow soon followed.

"That was for talking back to your superiors!"

The next moment there were three red marks on her shoulder.

"And that," the orphanage director snarled, "That was to remind you of what will happen if you ever behave like that again. Now get back to the dormitory, you leave first thing in the morning. By Allah, I cannot wait to be rid of you tomorrow, you minx!"

Sadira grimaced, trying her best to ignore the pain. She squinted, trying to hold back her tears. Struggling to her feet she then scampered out of the kitchen, back to the dormitory, pausing just long enough to shoot the orphanage director one last dark, hateful glare.

"By Allah," The Scorpion muttered as she watched the young rebel leave. She had never before seen a child like this one. The others she could intimidate, command, and she could very easily frighten them into obedience, but not Sadira. No, Sadira had never seemed to be afraid of any authority, least of all hers.

Perhaps that came from being the eldest child in the orphanage, or perhaps it came from her origins. Her startling blue green eyes, her thick cloud of smoky black hair, and dark skin, even darker then an Arabian's, reminded her of the Gypsies, or Roma as they called themselves, she had sometimes seen, trading from desert caravans, and even stealing from them as well. Perhaps that wild, thieving brat had some Gypsy blood in her, who knew? At any rate the scorpion was glad to be getting her out of her hair. If she could not break that girl, then perhaps the chief magistrate Yasir could.

* * *

Later that night, Sadira lay flat on her back on her worn, makeshift bed, her hands behind her head. What could she do? If she stayed at the orphanage she knew she would only receive more beatings, she was still smarting from the three she had been given earlier, and The Scorpion would probably have the authorities after her if she resisted. Should she go willingly? That might be easier, but somehow Sadira was even more terrified of that then she was of staying at the orphanage.

She could run away, yes, that was an alternative, then she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life in either the orphanage or some wealthy man's harem. But who would take care of Aisha and the others?... Sadira bit her lip, she didn't want to leave them... but there were really no other choices...

Having made her decision, she got up and changed out of her ragged old nightdress, putting on her worn trousers, tied with a ragged sash, old shirt and vest. Reaching into her pocket, she took out the only things of value which she owned, two golden circlets. These had been in her hair when her mother, the mother she could barely remember, had left her at the orphanage almost eleven years ago, and they were all she had left of her...

When she was very little Sadira had often fantasized and daydreamed about the day when her mother, full of regret and wanting to correct her horrible mistake, would return to claim her, taking her far far away from this dark, lonely orphanage to a warm, safe, loving home... It had not been long however before Sadira realized that this would never happen...

Shaking her head and quickly blinking back the tears which threatened to from in her eyes, Sadira made two small pony tails in her thick, dark hair, and did them up with the circlets. Then she reached under her cot and pulled out a long rope. She had found it in a nearby alleyway earlier today, and had stashed it under her bed, thinking it might come in handy sometime...

Having no shoes, she tiptoed barefoot over to the door and tied one end of the rope around the handle. Sadira then threw the other end out of the window. Now there was nothing left to do but climb down... But something made her hesitate... She turned to look at the sleeping children... Was it right to just leave them like this?...

"No," Sadira decided. "You can't just leave them without even saying good bye, girl."

She then made her way over to Aisha's cot and stroked the sleeping child's face lovingly. At her touch, the little girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Sadira?" she asked sleepily, wondering what was going on. Then she noticed that her friend was all dressed and looked like she was going somewhere. "Sadira, are you running away?"

"No, kid," she smiled. "I'm running to."

"To where?"

"Home."

Aisha frowned, confused. "But isn't this home, Sadira?"

"No," she shook her head. "This is just a building. Home is where you will always belong, and where you will always have someone who loves you, and I'm going to find one out there somewhere."

"But, Sadira, what if we can't find a home out there?" the child asked.

"Well then, you'll have to make your own home, lot's of people do."

The little one's eyes grew wide with fear. "But, Sadira," she whimpered. "What if we can't find a place to belong, or someone to love us?"

"Then come find _me_."

That was what the child had needed to hear. Relieved, she threw herself into the older girl's arms. Sadira held her close, rocking Aisha back and forth and stroking her hair. They stayed like that for many minutes, until she felt Aisha's breathing grow more peaceful and rhythmic. When she was sure her little friend was asleep, Sadira gently laid her back down into her bed, tucking the blanket securely around the child's small shoulders... It would be a cold night tonight...

She quietly made her way over to the window... then paused to look back at the sleeping children... Could she just leave them like this?... She had better go now, or else she would soon change her mind...

"Good bye..." she whispered...

Climbing down the rope was child's play for Sadira, as was lock picking and stealing, but she had no intention of stealing or picking any locks tonight. She had to get as far away from this orphanage and this village as possible.

_"But where can I go now?,"_ she wondered to herself. There were no other villages, towns, or cities within walking distance of this rural place, that is, except for Agrabah...

Agrabah! All her life Sadira had been told that it was one of the finest cities in the seven deserts. Peaceful, prosperous, and the Sultan was fair, generous, and a popular ruler with his people. Yes, she would go to Agrabah. Maybe there she could find a family who would take her in and love her as her own, or maybe she could find a well paying job, perhaps even in the Sultan's palace! Sadira grinned, picturing herself as a wealthy and powerful employee of the Sultan, coming back to the orphanage someday to arrest The Scorpion and rescue Aisha and the others from that hateful orphanage director!

It was then her feet touched solid ground. Hopping off the rope, she started on her way, wanting to waste no time... then she turned to look back one last time at the old ramshackle building that had been her home for as long as she could remember... She had never loved it... but at least it had been a roof over her head... and at least she had people there whom she knew and loved...

Was she having second thoughts?...

But maybe in Agrabah things would be better. Maybe there she wouldn't be just another no name stray... She could actually see the city in the distance, shining with the promise of a new life...

Turning away forever from her old home, Sadira took the first steps out of her lonely past... and into her uncertain future...


	2. Part 2

Part 2

_She watched helplessly from the steps of the big building as the familiar dark skinned woman with colorful clothes and the shiny jewelry hurried away..._

"Daj?..." _she cried. _"Mama?..." _The woman turned around, and the child reached out to her expecting her to come back and take her into her warm, loving arms once __again__..._

_But her mother did not come back... Instead she offered only a brief wave... and turned away again... _"Achen devlesa, chav," _she replied. _"Goodbye, my child."

"Daj?..." _she called out, confused. Where was she going? Why did she not take her with her? _"Daj!" _she burst into tears, but it was no use. The young woman was already disappearing into the crowd._

_Cold, rough hands lifted her up and started to take her away into the scary looking old building... She tried to resist, but those bony fingers were much stronger then her own two year old stubs..._

* * *

"Daj, av akai!" _she screamed, _"Mama, come back!" _as the doors of the orphanage closed behind her. _"Daaajjj!"

Sadira opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. It had been a long time since she had had that dream. The dream about that awful day when her mother, the mother she could barely remember, had abandoned her at the orphanage...

Sadira brushed her tears away with one hand while fingering the little gold circlets with the other... She couldn't remember her mother all to clearly... All she remembered of her was the colorful skirts and the dazzling jewelry. Not like the kind wealthy people wore, but more like the kind a performer would wear...

But that was all in the past. Her mother, The Scorpion, and the entire orphanage were all a part of her lonely, miserable, past. There was nothing left to do now but make the best of her new life in Agrabah.

Only last night she had arrived in the city. Exhausted from her journey from the village, and having no money for food or an inn, she had curled up in one of the citys many alleyways and spent the remainder of the night there.

It had been a long and sleepless night for her, but it was morning now, and the bright desert sun was shining with the promise of a fresh start...

* * *

"Make way for the Sultan of Agrabah and his daughter, the Princess Jasmine!" cried the royal guards as the chubby, middle aged man and the little girl in his arms were lead on the back of a magnificent white stallion on their way to the royal palace.

Sadira watched them in fascination. She had never seen such finely dressed people before. They wore expensive jewels that sparkled in the afternoon sun, and their clothes looked like real silk, embroidered with exquisite gold designs. Nearly the whole kingdom had turned up to watch as the royal family was paraded through the city for the princesses thirteenth birthday celebration. Sadira felt a twinge of jealousy, she couldn't remember when anyone had celebrated _her_ birthday at the orphanage.

Suddenly, her heart sank as she recognized two familiar faces in the crowd... The Scorpion and the chief magistrate... They were coming closer... Any moment now they would spot her...

Thinking quickly, she ducked down and crawled on her hands and knees, sneaking behind the skirts of a group of woman in the crowd. She could just make out The Scorpion's voice nearby...

"Do you think she's here? She couldn't have gotten very far in one night and Agrabah is the closest city from the village"

"Yes," Yasir remarked. "But she seemed like a clever little thing. It wouldn't surprise me if she is already in the next kingdom by now. Either that, or she's found an exceptionally good hiding place here."

"Do you think we should search the next city, just in case?" The Scorpion asked.

"Perhaps, just remember you are not getting a single coin from me until that girl is found. Is that clear?"

The orphanage director nodded obediently. "Yes, Sir."

Sadira breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Hopefully they wouldn't stay long in the city before they decided to search the next one for her. She eyed the purses of some of the wealthier citizens in the crowd... Now all she needed to do was find a little money. Just enough to pay for some food and lodgings until she could make her own way in Agrabah...

Carefully, she approached a well dressed man whose back was to her... then began untying his purse from his belt...

Just then, he spun around and grabbed her arm. "Stop thief!" he cried. "You give that back, you accursed, filthy brat!"

But Sadira did not release her hold on that purse. Instead she bit down savagely on the man's hand like an animal. With a scream, he released her. She broke away from the crowd and took off running... right into the path of the Sultan's horse...

The animal reared up in fear, and Sadira just barely managed to roll away from it's hooves. The Sultan and the little Princess were thrown to the dirty ground.

A palace guard grabbed Sadira while another steadied the horse. Roughly, he lead her over to the Sultan who was just helping his daughter to her feet.

"Your Majesty," he announced, "This is the one responsible for you and the Princesses injury."

"Injury?" Jasmine asked as she dusted herself off. "But we only fell off the horse, Rasoul."

"Hush now, dearest," the sultan chastised gently, patting the Princess on her head. "I will handle this." Then he turned to the guard. "Just what is going on here?."

"Your Majesty, this street rat has just stolen a purse from one of the crowd, then she purposely bolted in front of your horse. Obviously, she intended to rob you too."

"That's not true!" Sadira snapped. "I was just trying to get away, and I _needed_ that money in the purse!"

The Sultan looked confused. Obviously, it had not occurred to him that there were people who needed money in his kingdom, and who were actually desperate enough to steal it.

The Princess came and stood beside her father, giving her a pitying look. "Father, look at her. Her clothes are ragged and she looks so hungry. Perhaps she only needed the money to buy a little food."

Sadira glared at Jasmine in resentment. Of course that spoiled rich kid would make a comment like that about her clothes, she thought. _Her_ clothes were probably all fine linen and silk! And she probably changed her dresses after every meal too!

"Hungry?" the sultan frowned as he struggled to understand. "Jasmine, dearest, I'm afraid I don't..."

"Excuse me, My Lord Sultan," came a painfully familiar voice. Sadira nearly fainted when she recognized it as The Scorpion's.

"Your Majesty," the orphanage director approached them with a bow. "I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding. This young girl ran away from my orphanage just last night."

"Did she?" The Sultan gave Sadira a disapproving look. "Well that was very naughty of you, my dear," he scolded.

The guards all nodded in agreement, releasing her.

"Yes," The Scorpion purred, with a false, sickeningly sweet smile. "We were all so worried about her."

Sadira's mouth fell open. How could anyone believe this? Couldn't they see that this woman was only putting on an act? Out of all of them, only the Princess Jasmine looked skeptical.

"Excuse me," she said. "But why did this girl run away in the first place? I don't believe a little girl would run away from a home where she is loved and looked after properly... I know _I _wouldn't..."

At this, The Scorpion suddenly became very nervous "Well... you see, Princess... er... she is a very disobedient and ungrateful child... and... er... she doesn't have the pure blood and good breeding that a young lady like you has... and... er... she would rather steal things then ask me or anyone else for them... although, Allah knows I've tried to teach her right from wrong, Your Highness."

If Sadira hadn't been so furious at The Scorpion, and so terrified of returning to the orphanage to be sold the the magistrate, then she probably would have laughed!

"I understand, Madam," the sultan smiled. "My own daughter can be quite unruly at times too. The children back at the orphanage are probably missing their little friend a great deal."

At this, The Scorpion put on an unhappy, melodramatic face. "Indeed, they are, Sir. Unfortunately, one of the younger children was so distressed at her leaving that she took sick and died only last night," she moaned, showing perfect crocodile tears.

Sadira's face went pale... Her legs felt weak... They couldn't be talking about...

"That is a pity," replied the Sultan. "How awful to lose a child so young. And how wrong of you, young lady, to cause such grief by running away like that."

"Indeed, poor little Aisha spent her last hours crying her dear little heart out," the scorpion whined. "This is a very wicked girl indeed, Your Majesty. You can be assured that once I have brought her back to the orphanage, she will be punished accordingly."

This time, Sadira was to distraught to even notice the old womans falseness, or to care about any punishment. She sank to her knees in tears. "No!" she sobbed. "Not Aisha! It _can't_ be Aisha! It just _can't!_"

The young Princess gave her a sympathetic look, then she turned to The Scorpion. "Excuse me," she said politely, but in a tone that showed she wasn't fooled by the scorpions concerned foster mother act, "but _she's_ the one who's on her hands and knees crying. I don't see what right you have to punish her. It looks like she feels even worse about this then you do."

"That is enough, Jasmine," her father scolded. "Let me handle this." Then he turned to Sadira with an accusing finger. "I hope you have learned your lesson from this, young lady. Once you are back home I hope you will have more consideration then to run away from the people who love and care for you."

"She doesn't care about me!" Sadira snapped, tears streaming down her face. "She starved and beat Aisha and the others! She wouldn't let her have any extra food, even though the poor kid was so small, and always sick!"

The Scorpion's face turned red. "You can't take her word for anything, Sir," she protested. "This girl is nothing but a thief and a liar, an ungrateful runaway." She reached out to seize Sadira's arm, but the young rebel pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled. "You know damn well why I ran away! I wasn't going to be sold like a piece of merchandise!"

"Why you ungrateful, snake tongued little vixen!" The Scorpion screeched, all prtense of kindness gone. In one swift movement she grabbed Sadira by the hair and drew out her famous stick...

"Father!" young Jasmine pleaded, tugging on the Sultan's arm. "Please_, do something!_"

"I... I... well... that is... I..." the Sultan stuttered, looking helplessly back and forth between Sadira and The Scorpion, confused, and not sure of what to believe now.

"Lemme go!" the ragged girl protested. "Lemme go! _Aggghhh!_" she screamed as the orphanage director brought the stick down hard on her back, causing familiar pain... Sadira could stand this no longer! In a sudden burst of rage, and ignoring the pain from her blows, she snatched a handful of sand from the dirty ground and threw it viciously into The Scorpion's eyes, forcing the old woman to raise her hands to her face in agony. With a cry of pain and shock, both Sadira and that horrible stick were released...

Having no time to even glance behind, Sadira scrambled to her feet and snatched up the stolen purse, disappearing into the astonished crowd...

* * *

Later that evening, a small figure quickly slipped through the deserted alleyway... Sobbing, and out of breath, she threw herself down onto the filthy ground. Poor Aisha. Poor sweet, gentle Aisha. The Scorpion was right. If she hadn't run away, if she hadn't caused that little girl such pain and worry, then Aisha might still be alive.

She looked at the purse in her hand. She had stolen it, and now she was a criminal here. She would have to spend the rest of her life on these filthy streets, begging and stealing for her food and clothing. There was no chance of going back to the orphanage now. And there was certainly no chance of starting a better life here in Agrabah. All her dreams of wealth, home, and family were shattered... replaced by _this! _Dirty streets and alleyways, angry palace guards, a life on the run, she had lost Aisha and given up what little freedom she had for this!

Sadira glared in anger at the royal palace in the distance, shining in the light of the setting sun. How was it that some girls got everything handed to them on a silver platter, a palace, fine jewels and silks, bountiful food, while not even having to lift a finger, while other girls had to beg, steal and lie just to stay alive on these streets? A new rage filled her heart as she remembered how that bundle of food had been snatched away from poor Aisha because it was intended to be part of that spoiled brat of a Princess's stupid birthday feast! It just wasn't fair!

As the crescent moon rose over the city, Sadira huddled against herself or warmth. Shivering, and wondering how many more nights would be like this, the young orphan let the tears fall freely down her face as she softly cried herself to sleep.

"Aisha," she whispered as she gazed up at the starry night sky. "Aisha, I'm sorry kiddo... I'm so very sorry..."

The End

Aladdin TV series © 1994/95 Disney


End file.
